


Lineage

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix It Fic, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Season 7 Spoilers, back story, head canons, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith could not ignore this. It was not fair to Acxa. It was not fair to his feelings for Shiro.





	Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the best writer but I desperately needed to do this

“It’s not that I’m ungrateful for what you’ve done for me and the rest of the team, but I think there has been a misunderstanding.”

Keith had caught Acxa staring at him again. She was always doing things like that, putting comforting hand on the shoulder, listening to him. Looking at him with fondness. He had grown to see the former general as a friend. He was indebted to her for saving his life, and the information she had given after they emerged from the quintessence field was invaluable. Voltron had many allies, and Keith had met many people in his tenure in space, and he wouldn’t have thought much of it if Ezor’s taunting hadn’t been stuck on replay in his mind.

As much as Keith loathed to discuss his feelings, this had to be addressed. To let this go on any further would be unfair to Acxa. 

“Whatever you think is going on here, whatever connection you feel, it’s not happening.”

Ouch. That bluntness why Keith didn’t talk about this stuff. The words came out unintentionally harsh, but he couldn’t say that they weren’t true. It wasn’t like it was just her, either. Keith just wasn’t wired that way. Plus there was whatever was going on between him and Shiro. They hadn’t labeled it or even discussed it much yet.

“Keith, we do have a connection. I’ve known since our meeting in the Weblum.”

Keith began to sputter something in protest, only to be cut-off

“Let me finish, Keith! We do have a connection. It is true I have had an interest in you for a long time, and that I have spared your life, protecting you on many occasions. Many, many occasions.”

Keith looked offended. “Was it really that many times?”

“More than you’ll ever know. But- this was never about romance.”

“But Ezor said-“

“Ezor was great in the field under pressure, loyal to a fault with a real ruthless streak but she was also immature and shallow. It doesn’t matter what Ezor thought.”

“Then why-“

“Allow me to tell you a story.”

Your mother may have been the first Galra to travel to earth, but she was not the first visitor from another planet. Ten thousand decaphebes ago, as I’m sure you know by now, the lions were split up and hidden from Zarkon.

The blue lion was brought to the planet earth by her first paladin. It was supposed to be a one-way trip. The paladin, a native of the planet Nalquod by the nAme of Blaytz, had other plans. Once he was certain the lion was secure, he was determined to leave the planet and do what he could for the war. Unfortunately, earth’s resources were very limited. Still, Blaytz’s research carried on, his findings and theories carefully recorded. 

The locals heralded him as a god, although the legends are very clear that he insisted that he was not. In time, Blaytz was a member of their community, accepted into the tribe like one of their own. He soon took on both a wife and a husband. Between her two husbands, the human woman bore seven children. History does not specify which ones or how many were of Nalquodian heritage. Blaytz’s notes made it very clear that this did not matter to him. The three considered all seven to be equally theirs.

The space travel researched continued, even generations later. Blaytz died, but his records, which had been copied into the local language, lived on along with his bloodline. The paladin’s descendants were now more human by blood than anything, and had spread to other parts of the planet. 

Eventually a descendant of Blaytz did make it off planet. He was an inventor and an artist, a complete visionary. Like nothing seen in earth before. His teleport was built in a cave, and the effects only only lasted a few decaphebes before he was pulled home. 

It was time enough for him to have fathered a child with a driaxi woman. This child, part human, part nalquodian, and part driaxi, would go onto bear children of her own. Eventually, one of this bloodline, along with a copy of Blaytz’s research and notes, would start a family with a Galra man. They would name their daughter Acxa...

Those things you said to me, Keith. In the Weblum. About deciding who we are? About not all Galra being the same? That was what my father believed, too. That is what my father died for, why Zarkon had him killed. I was bent on destroying him, on change.That was why Lotor’s mission appealed to me. And that was our connection, Keith.”

It was now Keith’s turn to stare in awe. He was processing all that Acxa had told him. 

“Wow. I can’t believe... that you are from earth. In a way...”

Acxa smiled. “Believe it! Also, make sure that Shiro believes it, too. If I have to hear your boyfriend go on and on about how he just wants you to be happy no matter who you are with, I’m going to go all Zethrid on him.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

Acxa winked. “Maybe right now he’s not. But I’m a bit better at spotting a crush than Ezor is, and trust me. That man is in love.”

Keith hit Acxa, and she laughed. “Go talk to him . Then you can thank me later.”

Keith laughed it off, but he headed in Shiro’s direction anyway, his heart lighter than it had felt in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyy I know it’s rough but I needed a non-hetero explanation for this. I love Acxa. I love Keith. But noooooo. 
> 
> So now Acxa is related to Leonardo DiVinci and you can’t stop me


End file.
